Just Play the Game
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: AU. Angel lives and our story begins when she’s released from the hospital. Is it possible for one person to turn friends against each other...yes. Everyone was happy when Angel got released, but then things turn ugly when Mark gets a new girlfriend and c


**Disclaimer:** Jonathon Larson owns and will always own RENT. Except for any characters we make up

**AN:** Oh Hey! The Lonely Goatherd and Zibble here. As we were sitting in HPA, we decided to co-write a RENT fic. This is both of our first attempts to write a RENT fic so be gentle and let's see how this turns out!

**Summary: **AU. Angel lives and our story begins when she's released from the hospital. Is it possible for one person to turn friends against each other…yes. Everyone was happy when Angel got released, but then things turn ugly when Mark gets a new girlfriend…and chaos brakes loose. This will be based on both the musical and movie...

* * *

**Just Play the Game-  
****-Chapter One**

Mark fussed with his camera, turning it on. He spoke.

"October 31, 1990. 6 PM Eastern Standard Time. All Hollow's Eve, where witches, goblins, ghouls, and… Angels are released into the night…Pan left…Such an array of smiling faces. Why you ask? Tonight we wait in Angel's room for the doctor to give the O.K. that she can go home…Smile!"

Mark panned the camera around the room, it stopped when Collins and Angel came into focus. Mark smiled at the scene. Collins was leaning over Angel in his hospital bed, gripping his hand.

"How dare you threaten to leave me like that." Collins said grinning, tears brimming his eyes. Seeing that this was a more private moment, Mark lowered his camera and turned it off.

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere." Angel said sweetly, as Collins brought his forehead down to meet hers. Everyone else in the room smiled lovingly at the two.

"I think this calls for a celebration at the Life Café!" Roger announced.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It sounds great, but I think the doctor would prefer Angel go home and get some rest." Joanne said.

"Pookie, come on." Maureen pouted. Joanne shook her head.

"Why don't we just bring the food to Angel?" Mimi said. Everyone quickly agreed.

"I'll bring the candy!" Maureen shouted. Everyone stared at her.

"For what?" Roger asked.

"For the trick or treaters…duh." Maureen said, sighing as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"So Angel, can I get you anything?" Mark asked taking the conversation in a different direction.

Even though Mark had been here for Angel, he had felt pretty useless to her. Collins was there to love her, Mimi was there to keep her gorgeous, Joanne was there to make sure the doctors never forgot her, Maureen made sure to supply fresh flowers and balloons, Roger kept her entertained with music, and Mark was just there to sit in a chair and watch.

"I am kind of thirsty." Angel said. Now was Mark's chance to make it up as best he could.

"I got it!" Mark said jumping up. He grabbed the empty cup on the table next to Angel's bed and headed out the door.

Mark had always felt strangely out of place at hospitals. He didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the fact that everything was so sterilized. or because everything was so white and bland. Or the fact that when you wanted to get an answer from someone you couldn't. Or maybe it was the girl he just saw down the hall.

No, wait, she was definitely a good thing about the hospital. Mark stared, awestruck. Completely taken in by this stranger's beauty. With her short bob of brown hair, ending mid-neck and sparkling green eyes that took Mark's breath away. She was tiny, no taller than 5'2", with a petite frame.

Time seemed to slow down as she got closer and their eyes met. She got closer and closer until they were beginning to pass each other, eyes still locked. He turned his head as she went by and she gave him a small smile. He was just about to smile back when…THWACK!

Mark stumbled backwards after running directly into a wall, a panging sensation coursing through his head. He shook his head to gain focus and fixed his glasses that had gone askew. He turned around to see the woman giggle and give a small wave. He could only wave back as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Mark stared at the spot where "she" had disappeared and cursed himself out loud. He felt so stupid and extremely embarrassed. He stood there for a few minutes getting over his humility, before heading beck to Angel's room.

Mark was still in a haze when he sat down with the rest of the gang in Angel's room. he was so deeply consumed in his thoughts of embarrassment that didn't notice his six friends giving him strange, questioning looks.

"Mark?…Mark!" Maureen shouted, waving her hand in front of his face, snapping him from his revene.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, looking around the room. "Oh! Right, here."

Mark handed Angel an empty cup. Angel looked at it and smile.

"I think you forgot something." Angel said.

"Either that or he got thirsty on the way back." Collins said, patting Mark on the back. Everyone laughed.

"Sorry…" Mark mumbled taking the empty cup back.

"What happened out there?" Roger asked, "Run into a wall and forget what you were doing?"

Mark blushed.

"Something like that…" He muttered under his breath. He looked around the room. "Where's Joanne?" He asked trying to divert the attention away from himself.

"Pookie went to get the doctor since he's taking so damn long." Maureen said, leaning back in her chair and placing her feet on top of a nearby table.

Mark rolled his eyes at Maureen's term of endearment for Joanne. Maureen and Joanne had broken up at their engagement party, but had decided to get back together after Angel had hit her low in the hospital. the two saw how close Collins, and everyone for that matter, was to losing Angel. Maureen and Joanne decided that they didn't want to lose each other and got back together. Mark felt his stomach lurch at the idea. Even though he denied it, Mark knew that deep down he still had feelings for Maureen…which annoyed him to no extent.

"Here we go!" Joanne exclaimed, walking into the room, the doctor following her. Everyone clapped and whooped as the doctor walked over to Angel's bed.

"Wow, looks like there's a party going o in here." the doctor said cheerfully.

"Well, we're hoping we'll have something to celebrate." Collins said.

"I have good news for you then. Angel Schunard is free to go home today." The doctor said. Everyone cheered and Collins smothered Angel in a hug.

"His check-up went well this morning and everything was as healthy as it could be. Now, that doesn't mean you can exert yourself too much. I recommend taking time to rest," Joanne gave Maureen a smug look, "and keep the activity low for a few weeks." The doctor said looking over Angel's records. "Alright, I'll leave you to change and a nurse should be in in a bit with a refill of AZT for you."

"Thank you so much doctor. You've been wonderful." Angel said. The doctor smiled and bade him good-bye, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

No more than five minutes later, Collins got Angel dressed, and the nurse came in with Angel's AZT and a wheelchair. Everyone followed as the nurse wheeled her out of the hospital.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Mimi exclaimed.

* * *

**AN: **Well, that's it for CH.1. Let us know what you think and review please and we'll get CH.2 up ASAP. Thank ya! 

Until next time!  
Your humble authors,  
The Lonely Goatherd and Zibble


End file.
